


What to expect with the supernatural?

by MyBrainIsARelentlessPornMill (Mark_Of_Serafina)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Contrived situation requiring sex as a cure with everyone automatically abandoning any other avenues, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, It sums this up nicely, M/M, Multi, My friend's words, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spitroasting, The plot is thin, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Argent, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Unsafe Sex, blowjob, please read the tags and notes, takes place in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/MyBrainIsARelentlessPornMill
Summary: Hint: Definitely not sex pollen.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	What to expect with the supernatural?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my very first PWP. Because I can't get right into the sex at the start, I added a slight plot but my friend said it's thin enough to be serviceable for porn which is all I'm going for. I felt kinda nauseous enough to puke while letting my friend read this... but I feel okay enough to post it, so there.
> 
> The story takes place in Season 2 but canon divergent. Stiles and Derek have a research party searching for Erica and Boyd.
> 
> If my tags are not good enough, please tell me in the comments. Thanks~

Normally, the sheriff wouldn't be too alert with everything that's going on in Beacon Hills. But when Stiles finally told him what he's been hiding ever since the night he caught him in the woods looking for the dead body, everything clicked into place. Now he's more alert than ever with the arrival of an Alpha Pack and a string of ritualistic murders. And apparently, a normal case of public indecency off the trails in the preserve in the distant future.

Or not so normal, as it turned out.

Noah's phone rang two times before he picked it up.

"Hey dad, do you have any idea where Derek disappeared to? It's almost noon and he hasn't come back from his morning run and we actually have research plans today." Stiles' nervous babble poured forth from the other side of the phone.

Noah smiled a little and took a deep breath before saying, "Slow down, son. You're sure Derek went for a run this morning? He wasn't kidnapped or anything?"

"I'm sure, I've been an unfortunate witness to his sweaty physique whenever I'm waiting at his loft in the morning without calling ahead," Stiles replied awkwardly and Noah knows he's blushing beetroot.

Just then, a knock interrupted his quip to his son.

A deputy peeked in, looking apologetic. "Sir, some joggers found a man publicly masturbating in the preserve."

Noah's brows raised in incredulity. "Did they get a view of the man?"

"Uh, they said the man has a tattoo between his shoulder blades before he flashed red eyes at them."

Noah exhaled deeply. Well, at least he knows where Derek is now.

"I'll check it with Chris Argent."

The deputy nodded and went back to his desk.

Noah almost forgot Stiles is still on the phone with him and said, "I'm going to get back to you later, Stiles." He sighed and wondered what is his life becoming before dialling Chris Argent's number.

The phone picked up at the first ring. What greeted him was a terse, "Argent."

"Chris, we have a situation." Noah is seriously wondering how he's going to explain that particular situation.

"Sheriff. Is this something concerning the Alpha Pack?" Noah can detect a note of worry in his voice.

"I wish it was that, however terrible the idea is. But no, Stiles called me just now to tell me that Derek bailed on their research party and he hasn't come back from his morning run. And then my deputy told me there is a case of public indecency in the preserve."

Silence reigned on both ends as Noah let Chris digest what he just told him.

"You think it's Derek in the preserve."

"According to witness accounts, yes. I am absolutely sure that it's Derek."

A loud exhale can be heard accompanied by a creak. A swivel chair, probably.

"It's probably some spell or something. You want me to accompany you?"

"That's the idea. I'll get the coordinates from my deputy. Meet me at the preserve."

Chris replied with an affirmative and the call ended.

* * *

When Noah arrived, Chris was already there and out of the car. He can see that he brought a gun with him, just in case. With the Alpha Pack around, any weapon is better safe than sorry.

Noah got out of his cruiser and Chris straightened up, heading his way.

"I did a little bit of research. Aside from magic, there are some plants that would induce a sexual fever in the victim." A slight flush sat high on Chris' cheeks.

"Sex pollen? Seriously?" Noah rolled his eyes and sighed. "Next thing you know, a man can get pregnant," he muttered.

Chris coughed and cleared his throat. "Shall we start our trek?"

Noah nodded and lead the way.

A few miles into the trek, Noah spoke up. "What's the cure if it's sex pollen?"

"Sexual penetration usually clears it up. It has to be skin on skin contact, can't be anything artificial," Chris replied professionally but the flush on his face seemed more prominent now. "But it doesn't matter if it's magic or sex pollen, the cure will always be sexual intercourse. The more important point is whether or not he would die from it if he's left alone long enough without relief."

Noah faltered in his steps. "If he has his morning runs at around six or seven, and it's now afternoon... We should probably hurry up and find him."

Chris nodded grimly as Noah picks up his pace.

Before long, they heard the breathless moans and pitiful whines. Walking cautiously nearer, they can see Derek flushed and sweaty, arms covering his face as he thrusts his own fingers into his ass.

The two men gulped at the sight and are sure the other can hear what each other is thinking. Chris shook himself from the stupor and canvassed the area. He couldn't find any plant that resembles the ones from his books and assumed Derek purposefully went deeper into the woods to avoid being found. Chris shook his head, the burnt-out husk of the Hale house would have been a better hiding place but he guessed rationale wasn't in the equation at the time.

Chris walked back to Noah and Derek to see him still writhing on his fingers and close to sobbing at the elusive relief that he's searching for. Noah stood there staring, the obvious bulge in his pants made Chris feel better that he's not the only one affected.

"We should probably fuck him here before taking him home."

Noah's head whipped around so quickly that Chris worried he's gonna have a crick in his neck. The incredulous expression on his face didn't escape his notice.

Chris closed his eyes and wished for strength. "I know but if we don't he's not going to break the fever. We'll fuck him until the fever break and take him home to rest."

Noah looked to the sky and shook his head. "What the hell has my life become?" But he obligingly unbuckled his belt and proceeds to walk towards the writhing young man. He carded through the sweaty hair and tilted Derek's head with a firm grip of his hair. Eyes bright and pupils blown, the only way to describe Derek's expression is drugged.

"Sheriff," a breathless whine and a pleading look from those wide guileless eyes almost undid Noah.

"Look at you, so desperate for someone to fill you up." The deep rumble of Chris' voice broke him from his reverie. "You want to feel two cocks inside you at the same time, Derek? Want to have the sheriff's big cock down your throat? Want the sheriff to fuck your face? Hmm, Derek?" At the same time, Chris' fingers are plunging into Derek's ass, the slick produced easing the way.

Derek's moans and whines spurred Noah to move. He unzipped his pants and stroke his cock a few times before feeding it into Derek's open mouth. He sucked eagerly, bobbing his head and suckling the head, his tongue laving the tip insistently before bobbing back up to the base, nuzzling his balls and using his throat muscles to massage Noah's cock. His hips thrust in and out of the warm wet heat involuntarily, choking the young man a little but he never moved away.

Chris pushed himself into the warm clutch of Derek's ass and paused for a moment before snapping his hips in earnest. The moans emitted by Derek would be loud if not for the cock stuffed into his mouth. He grabbed the sweaty skin beneath his palms firmly before thrusting hard and fast into the welcoming heat. The hard thrusts made Derek choke on Noah's dick more often and all he could do was moan and cry at the stimulation.

Noah came first and Derek swallowed his cum with a blissed-out look on his face. After that, he nursed his flaccid cock as Chris continues to fuck him. Noah pulled Derek's head away from his oversensitive cock and knelt down, kissing his swollen lips to wipe away the pouty look. He could taste his own cum on Derek's tongue mixed with the slight taste of coffee. Noah pushed Derek into more of a sitting position, sitting more fully on Chris' cock as he stroked his neglected leaking dick.

Noah swallowed Derek's moan as he climaxed from just a few strokes of his hand and Chris came in Derek when his ass clenched tightly around his cock. It seems Derek has his strings cut right after Chris came inside him, body slumping onto the sheriff and nuzzling his neck languidly like a kitten seeking affection. Derek whimpered a little when Chris pulled out of his ass, the rim swollen from hours of fingering and rough fucking.

Noah took off his jacket and draped it around Derek securely, who seems to be dozing after the sex. He looked up at Chris with a questioning look.

"We should take him back to someone's home where there are people to look after him," Chris muttered lowly.

"Your place or mine?"

"A daughter who would kill him in his sleep or a curious son? Your choice." Chris grimaced at the thought.

Noah sighed and sat straighter on the ground. He wasn't young anymore, goddammit. "Stiles can look after him while he does his research." He stood up and carried Derek bridal style, Chris draped his own jacket over Derek to cover him properly.

The trek back to their cars was a slow one.

* * *

Chris trailed the sheriff's cruiser back to the Stilinski house and parked his car before following Noah carrying Derek into the house. They were greeted with a pacing Stiles in the hallway.

Stiles looked up at the appearance of Chris Argent and his dad and a dozing Derek in his dad's arm covered with two jackets. Stiles squinted his eyes suspiciously and said, "I don't want to know anything about a forest romp but I'm glad Derek is in one piece instead of several."

Noah let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Even if Stiles had wanted an explanation, he has no way of knowing what to say anyhow.

"You can put Derek in your room, dad. The scents would be good for him or something," Stiles spoke up after surveying the situation.

"Thanks, son."

The three men tromped up the stairs to place Derek in Noah's room and covered him up with the blanket, dirt and all.

"Stiles, look after Derek and do your research or whatever. I will be heading back to the station to write a report of this." Noah ordered.

Stiles' look mirrored his feelings. "How are you going to explain that?" He flailed his hands in the general direction of his dad's room.

"I'll think of something." Noah exhaled a long-suffering sigh.

"Give him water when he wakes up and maybe some filling food. We want him to get his system in order." Chris chimed in, looking at Stiles seriously.

"Yeah, no problem." Stiles saluted and left the adults.

* * *

Noah did end up writing the report. Aphrodisiac was the cause of the unnamed man's public indecency.

Even weeks after the incident, Noah, Chris, Derek and Stiles have a hard time looking at each other.

(Noah and Chris apologized to Derek about the situation and Derek accepted their apologies so he could quickly forget it ever happened.)

**Author's Note:**

> If my tags are not good enough, please tell me in the comments. Thanks for reading~


End file.
